The family endures
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Stefan and Damon Salvatore take the challenge of raising a teenager in your life with the help of Alaric, adventure and murder come to Mistyc Falls when the vampires escape from the old grave and convert the town into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**The family endures  
The Vampire Diaries**

**Damon POV**

When I was a human who had the greatest dream was to marry with Katherine and have children, 2 or 3 children who could continue the family legacy, but when I became a vampire that flew out the window and feeling the pain of loneliness was much bigger than anything.  
It took almost 50 years for me to meet my younger brother Stefan but things did not go well at all and had to spend much more time to discover that he was not alone, my brother would always by my side even with this always have the responsibility to look after. For many years I dedicated myself to be the evil vampire fun that Sage had taught to live.  
It was the fall of 2009 when my life was the change for 162 years I was looking for the mysterious Elena Gilbert twice of Katherine appeared on my way, Stefan and I came to live together again and most complex of all also appeared ... I mean, Jeffrey.  
You know being a vampire has the advantage that you can get to know your whole family over the centuries and be there to help and support when needed. Jeffrey is my nephew (as Stefan nephew to) is 16 and arrived in town without a memory of his life.  
Stefan and Elena found the child on the road, he was shot and wounded, when Stefan brought it home I was having fun with Vickie, my desire to hurt Stefan took me to heal the child in my blood and make it almost as a vampire Vickie but there was something in his eyes that stopped me, I always feel a connection between the 2.  
As the child could not remember his name, I call Damy it was so similar to me and to all that I wanted without having to use my powers to compel, it was like having a pet that could talk to you. When Stefan and I were visited by a man named Leo, we reveal the true name of the boy was Jeffrey Eric Winchester Salvatore, a name quite heavy for a boy but the most striking was that apeldara as we first thought it was a coincidence but then found the birth records of Jeff and I went there when we discovered that our niece Piper was his mother.  
Jeffrey had been living with us for almost 1 month before knowing the truth, so it was not difficult to get used to their presence in the house, it was harder to explain that we only knew his name, which were his uncles and especially vampires and should obey all that you were.  
All was well for a while, until the vampires from the tomb of the church escaped and went after us, the biggest surprise for me was to see that Jeffrey knew fight even better than me. I confess I gave him a tremendous spanking for standing only to vampires but that was because I was really scared of what might have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The week of the founders on Mistyc Falls had arrived, and the ridiculous contests os Miss Mistyc Falls, were just around the corner and Damon as always trying to find a way to engage in the day, the most feasible was Alaric who was visiting at home taking with the vampire and talking about vampires when Jeffrey came from school and dropped his backpack on the couch.  
"Hey buddy How have you been in school?" Asked Damon, seconds after Stefan go behind the boy screaming.  
"Give me back when I'm talking about," said the vampire before becoming expectant hush before the eyes of Damon who stood up and walked toward them.  
"Well Who tells me what happens?" Asked expectantly, the child began to speak rapidly.  
"It's just ... Stefan Being the idiot Stefan "  
"Hey boy, watch your mouth" Damon said ... "Well, Stefan What happened this time?" Wonder, Stefan raise my hands pointing to Jeffrey.  
"We were just talking about a task and he went crazy because I can not help you make it"  
"That's not true you promised you'd help me with this project and now you're leaving me for letting this go with Elena" shouted the child.  
"What project?" Asked Alaric who was returning from the kitchen and heard the whole discussion.  
"The project of Mr. Carpenter, the samples of rocks and anti bodies" muttered Jeffrey.  
"I can get the rocks" replied Alaric  
"O come on, I can help" added Damon, Jeff rolled his eyes sad.  
"I appreciate the offer, but will do it better myself ... Although I'll take the your word Ric really help me getting me those rocks"  
"The will tonight," said Ric, Jeff smiled slightly and disappeared into the ladder, Damon hear the crashing sound of the door before turning to look at Stefan who shrugged.  
"What?"  
"Stefan ... We talked about this a lot of times, do not make promises that you will not comply "  
"It was not my fault Damon, this just came up today and Elena ... she ... she needs me," said Stefan before leaving also, Damon who felt a pang of jealousy every time he heard his brother speak of Elena back to sit with Alaric.  
"Thanks for helping me with Jeffrey" said the hunter who only laughed.  
"Yeah, well ... How not to help my best student?"  
"We'll leave the sarcasm friend"  
"Damon is seriously ... that guy is brilliant, is undoubtedly the best student I ever had ... Considering that history is boring for all is not easy to find guys like Jeff... Damon "  
"I just hope that if you keep" Damon murmured before drinking his beer. Alaric later return home with a bag of rocks in hand, Damon indicated the direction and Ric went straight to see Jeffrey.  
"Take this friend, which I promised," he said leaving the bag of rocks in the bed, Jeffrey take it in her hands and was impressed.  
"I have and tell you how grateful I am, ... RIC THANKS "  
"Well, you probably should not get into these things ... but I can help you finish that project ... only if you want"  
"Sure ... I really could use the help "  
"Great, finishing morning classes you see me in my office, we can do there"  
"Ok" said the boy, almost immediately the doorbell rang, Jeff ran as fast as he could leaving Alaric with the word in his mouth, but when the child came down, the cries of Damon were strong.  
"Your what the hell are you doing here Ana?"  
"I do not come to see you if you care, He call me actually" said, pointing Jeffrey behind Damon who look expectantly.  
"Do me the favor to explain this?" Asked annoying, Jeff rolled his eyes before walking out the door.  
"Hi Ana ... Damon I call it my new partner in biology class, I thought we would do the job tonight but Alaric has offered to help me tomorrow finishing school, I take his word ... I hope you do not mind Ana "  
"Not at all, that's fine by me," replied the girl, the two boys had smiles that were beginning to annoy only watched Damon.  
"Okay, good night Ana" Damon said and shut the door behind the girl, Jeff looked at him annoyed and started walking.  
"Hey ... hey not so fast," Damon said holding arm ... "Ana of truth? Is not the devil was available to help with homework? "  
"It's not funny Damon"  
"It's like Jeffrey ... I think the call Ana is not right, she is bad and try to kill us once"  
"But Jeremy's girlfriend"  
"Yes, but Jeremy is crazy, does not know what he does"  
"Damon ... ok ... I will not fail the class just because you dislike Ana, sorry but since Stefan left me hanging had to find someone else and Ana is the only one who had no partner for the project"  
"I wonder why is that," muttered  
"Damon"  
"Well ... I do not approve this new relationship of yours, but I understand your point ... just watch it"  
"Of course ... now I go to bed ... until tomorrow," said Jeff upstairs where they crossed with Ric again.  
"Thanks again Ric, see you tomorrow," said Jeff rising rapidly to the room, Ric nodded and then left the house.  
The next morning at breakfast Stefan and Damon, Jeff was late and had not yet fallen.  
"Come on ... Jeffrey It's getting late "cry Stefan steps in, almost immediately under the stairs Jeffrey completely ignoring Stefan.  
"Sorry, I fell asleep" Damon told by one of the fries and toast giving a big bite, then ran to pour a glass of milk take one sip,  
"I'm going to school, see you this afternoon"  
"Not even ate"  
"Damon is to late"  
"Well then take lunch money ..." he said giving few dollars, the baby into his shirt pocket and ran, Stefan behind him. Both got in the car.  
"I have time out of school do you think if we are to Grill?" Ask Stefan.  
"I can not... I be with Ana this afternoon," said Jeffrey staring out the window, Stefan was about to stop but he did not.  
"I did not know they were friends"  
"It's actually my new companion sciences" whispered the child, Stefan froze.  
"Thou hast taken from the pair of science? How could you? "  
"Come on Stefan, do not even care about the tasks, do not complain" spat the child, Stefan was really hurt by what had just happened, he was to respond with an apology and pleas for Jeffrey when he had to park in the car and Jeff quickly and started to walk.  
"Jeffrey, wait"  
"I'm late Stefan, see you later" said the boy without stopping, Stefan sighed and leaned against the car until Elena came and kissed him.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

"All is well with you?" Asked Elena  
"Um yeah, it's a long story ... he upset with me because I could not help him with a task, but it will happen," said Stefan as he walked to school, while Jeffrey was in his classroom.  
"Hello Jeff"  
"Anna ... hello" whispered the child, while the vampire took a seat next to him and smiled.  
"We will finish the project this afternoon?"  
"Mmm yes Anna, I'm sorry about last night I really did not want to make you go to my house for nothing, but good Alaric offered to help and he knows these things"  
"Okay, well you're the only friend I have apart from Jeremy"  
The conversation of the boys was interrupted by the arrival of the teacher and their peers. Later in the next class period Jeffrey was found with Stefan in the lounge, even dared to move from place to get away from the vampire, who does not know what to say.  
Step one hour of glances between Jeff and Anna, were not of romance were just kid stuff, Stefan saw them in disgust because he felt moved by the girl, when the class ended, Mr. Carpenter called Stefan to stay and talk.  
"Mr. Salvatore, his cousin Jeffrey to come to me just now, told me about his change of partner for my experiment of rocks and antibodies," said the teacher, Stefan it was becoming a real problem for the teacher was his cousin Jeff for the idea of being his uncle had been rare for so many people and changed for cousins it to society, returning to the present;  
"Sorry Mr. Carpenter, we are having family problems and the opto good to get away from me"  
"This represents a problem for you Stefan, now alone in this project and there is no one in class to help you, so you have to go it alone"  
"But sir, there is very little time and I ..."  
"It has to start doing as soon as possible if they want to approve my course" said the man, Stefan nodded and quickly left the hall way to his car and found Jeffrey waiting there, leaning against the car.  
"I thought you forgot about me"  
"Get in the car"  
"Hem actually, I'm not going with you I'll go with Anna to see Ric, who should be waiting in your office now"  
"You know what? I do not care what you're going to do, get out with Anna if you wanna! "Cry Stefan, he was very upset by the problem that was causing Jeff, the boy just turned and walked quickly.  
Stefan back home and could not avoid slamming the front door, Damon suddenly appeared.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing Damon returns to take"  
"Stefan, you tell me what is happening with you ... Now," said the vampire with her husky voice, Stefan nodded slowly.  
"It's just Jeffrey and his stupid task, the team took me out of work and went with Anna, now the teacher asks me to do the job alone, all for a stupid tantrum!" Said angry, Damon began to laugh  
"You're jealous that Jeffrey is gone with Anna right?"  
"No, I do not ... Damon I can fail because of Jeffrey "  
"No Stefan, he has no blame for anything, you were left who pulled halfway to go with Elena is not that thing, now a man and take the consequences of your decisions"  
"Damon, is not fair ... Jeffrey just doing it to spite me!"  
"Sorry brother, but this is something of both ... I can not get into this, you have to solve your with"  
"I know, you always take your side!" Stefan cry, ran up the stairs to his room, Damon wanted to follow him but he did, he took another decision.  
Meanwhile Jeffrey was with Alaric doing homework, Anna painted the rocks while they were writing the data needed and accommodated in that Jeffrey's cell phone rang.  
"Hi Damon What?"  
"Are you coming home?"  
"Almost done, is within an hour ... but ... What?"  
"You'd better talk when you get home" Damon said and hung up, Jeffrey looked surprised for the tone of his uncle sounded angry and yet not, he could not be in trouble.  
An hour later the project was completed and offered to help Ric Jeffrey to take it home, they were talking in the car.  
"Anna, is ... well it seems like a good girl"  
"Do you believe? Well Ric, I really do not know much, is that Damon was not amused that I consort with her, but I needed his help ... it was the only one who could help me with this job ... and well you "  
"What about Stefan?"  
"MM do not know, insurance is with Elena"  
"I was referring to what about it? Did you ask help again? "  
"No, I really did not see him do that case, he told me very clear last night that I'd rather be with Elena when she needs help, but me so ... "  
"You have to try to understand, she is his girlfriend"  
"And I am his nephew"  
"Exactly, are very different things ... in his own way he loves you"  
Both came to the house and put the huge table in the basement rocks, as Ric went home and met Jeff Damon in the room.  
"I'm here"  
"Jeffrey ... What happened today with Stefan? "  
"Mmm nothing, why? Did he say anything? "  
"He tld me, you've taken out of your team and your science teacher has scolded for that, he was really upset about it"  
"But Damon, I have not been to blame for that, I could not stay without a partner in science and Stefan ... he no longer can be with me"  
"I understand that the ratings is important to you, and I'm proud of that but Jeff, Stefan is your family and needs your help,"  
"He's an idiot and not just tell me that when I have been the one who has lost more on this, I am also Stefan's family and did not care that needs your help? "Asked the child annoying, Damon understood that his words had mishandled and that the point Jeffrey was partly right, and was about to explain the situation well when a deafening noise was heard from the basement, both ran to see what was happening and found the whole project of Jeffrey destroyed, rocks everywhere and broken signs in the center of everything was Stefan.  
"Stefan did you do?" Babbling Damon, Jeff was so upset and angry that she ran down the stairs and crying, Damon did not follow the opposite Stefan approached and took him by the shirt ..  
"This must be the worst Stefan stupidity of your life, go to your room now speak later, I must first speak with Jeffrey"  
"Damon"  
"Now Stefan" command Damon, then ran up the stairs to the house and found the door open, Jeffrey had left home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeffrey feel bad, he cried as he ran by the forest and deeper and deeper in, under the sunset.  
He stumbled near the old church Fell, broke his pants and his knees began a gush of blood, he check the wound and cry before burning.  
"Damn" he muttered to himself before sitting on the floor to mourn and try to heal the pain in his knee, and remained for a few minutes to do some strange noises were heard around.  
"Anybody here?" Cried the child, but there was no answer just more noise that seemed to be footsteps near him, Jeff was scared and tried to run but when he realized someone had held her by the shoulders.  
"Hey little baby, do your father taught you not to go out at night?" I ask someone before hitting him in the neck and unconscious, the vampire turned out not to be none other more than Frederic.  
Damon had already spent almost 1 hour looking for his nephew by the people, had no apparent signs of it and no one had seen, so he call Ric.  
"Hey buddy, you've seen Jeff?"  
"Damon ... I have not seen him since this afternoon when I leave the house "  
"I know, but really Stefan became a complete idiot and ruined the project that you had done, completely shattering it and Jeffrey ran away from home, I can not find"  
"I will help you search, you should go to the forest may have been to there, I will stand by the people looking at a few minutes"  
"I would appreciate it, call me if you find something," Damon said before hanging up and running at full speed toward the forest, his nose capture the smell of Jeff almost immediately it was the scent of her blood in the wind, Damon thought the child was hurt but when he got to where they came from the aroma only found a small puddle of blood on the ground.  
"This is wrong," muttered the vampire, then pay attention to the environment, capturing the laughter of someone and then a cry of his nephew.  
"Jeff," he said before going off like a bullet into a house, Damon smashing the door in seconds and realized he could not pass.  
Jeffrey lost his shirt and was tied and hung from his hands as the vampire and two friends drank the blood of his knee, screaming like a madman when he felt the fangs pressing him when Damon's voice was heard at the site, Frederic got up and went to see him.  
"Damon Salvatore, bastard How did you find me?"  
"I kept track of my nephew, now Give it to me and do not kill you" said Damon, Frederic laughed in his face and another 2 seconds more vampires appeared holding Jeffrey at arms.  
"If you want him, come by him Damon"  
"Cursed know I can not enter unless someone invite me, let him go or me ..." Damon's words were when the cry was heard Jeffrey's place as one of the vampire was biting his neck.  
"Let him go... let him Frederic, makes you want with me ... let it go, It's just a kid "  
"You and your brother are the same, always as weak from humans," scoffed the vampire as he headed back to the basement followed by the other, Jeffrey tramp achieving one of his coauthors do immediately released him, then hit the other with the little strength he had left and run up to Damon achievement, drew his hand across the door and then Damon took sprinting to.  
Damon had to take his nephew in his arms as the Wounded Knee was leaving a huge trail of blood everywhere.  
About 10 minutes later both were in the house, Damon from the child until his room and left him in bed.  
"Stefan, come here now!" Cried Damon, Stefan was still in his room thinking about what he had done he ran to join his brother, surprised to see blood gushing from the knee of Jeff.  
"What happened?"  
"Frederic and the other, then go for hot water to the kitchen and bring a towel, quickly," ordered the major before returning his attention to the child.  
"You'll be fine, I'll leave you like new"  
"It hurts me Damon"  
"I know honey, I know but that stopped soon," he said, then entered Estefan with what Damon had asked.  
"Well, here we go" Damon murmured, taking the towel in her hands and dipped in a bucket of water, then carefully clean the injured knee of Jeff, even that could not stop screaming all the time.  
"Relax, everything will be good," said Stefan who had taken the child's hand in hers, he felt really guilty about everything.  
"This looks bad Stefan, they drank and his knee is hurt"  
"Should we take him to the hospital?"  
"We could not explain this ... I have an idea, "said Damon then became full of concern appear fangs, bit his hand and blood began to ooze from it.  
"Baby ... you have to drink it, is the only way to cure it," Damon said tenderly, Jeff had his eyes filled with tears but managed to nod and drink with a fierce Damon's blood, that almost immediately fell asleep.  
"It will be good in the morning, we too must rest," said Damon to run his fingers in the child hair, then saw his brother standing there motionless  
"I'll stay in tonight, I will not leave him alone," said Stefan, Damon understood that it was full of guilt so he agreed.  
"Just be careful with the knee" muttered before Exit Damon, Stefan nodded and sat sleeping in the chair beside the bed of Jeff.  
The next morning Jeffrey awoke for the incoming light from the window, sat on the bed and saw that the wound in his knee had gone through the blood of Damon, to turn up and saw that Stefan was on the other side room asleep, take a pillow and throw it in the face of his uncle, who awoke with a smile on his face.  
"Come on Stefan, do not be a sleeper"  
"Shut up ... I'm glad to see you're ok ... say this ... does your knee is...?"  
"Its ok," said the child quickly showing the knee to Stefan, the sigh with joy and walked quickly towards him, enmeshing him in a hug.  
"You have no idea how bad I feel ... All this has been my fault, Jeff ... I behave like an idiot I jealous, would not destroy your task, my fault I ran off and almost killed "  
"OK Stefan, these vampires are behind us ... always knew if it was not for you, after I had been caught" said the boy trying to sound optimistic but he was somewhat annoying, Stefan kiss his forehead and smiled again.  
"I know but its was my fault, do you think you can forgive me ... For all? "  
"Yes ... I ... really does not matter much now, I'm fine ... well my job is and probably not going to fail but ..."  
"Ho No nothing like that ... I'll take care of it personally"  
"How? These rocks were destroyed and now all the class of Mr. Carpenter should be starting, I can not deliver "  
"Do not worry about it, remember I am a vampire and I have privileges for it," said Stefan ironically, he did not want to reveal his plan but Jeffrey would go to Mr. Carpenter in the afternoon and would use his powers to force him to put to both the perfect note for the project, it would benefit both.  
"You feels good Jeffrey?" Asked Damon behind them, the boy smiled and showed him the knee  
"I am happy .. very happy for you boy," Damon said, turning to hug him too, when I finish the look embrace them both with surprise.  
"Is all well with you?"  
"Perfect" answered both, Damon spent his arms around them both shoulders  
"Eat breakfast together as a family," he said, the 2 boys nodded and followed the greater.


End file.
